


The Night Wolf

by Adopted_Dyslexic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark-centric, BAMF Arya Stark, Gen, POV Arya Stark, Protective Arya Stark, The Faceless Men, The Prince That Was Promised, White Walkers, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26865967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopted_Dyslexic/pseuds/Adopted_Dyslexic
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe (AU) non-canon fanfic. Arya Stark is the main character of the story and it is told from her perspective. I know what the common people say when they do not think I am around to hear, they whisper it to each other like the darkness of night will conceal it, they call me the Night Wolf.Story Compete
Kudos: 18





	The Night Wolf

**The Night Wolf**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings and etc. of the _Game of Thrones (2011-2019)_ television belong to the creators David Benioff and D.B.Weise. The television series was based on the book franchise called _A Song of Ice and Fire (1996-present)_ by George R.R. Martin. The publisher for the book series was Bantam Books and Voyager Books. The television series _Game of Thrones (2011-2019)_ production companies were Home Box Office (HBO), Television 360, Grok! Studio, Generator Entertainment, and Bighead Littlehead. The _Game of Thrones (2011-2019)_ series was distributed by multiple companies throughout the world but mainly by Home Box Office (HBO). **_No Copyright infringement is intended._ **

\----

I know what the common people say when they do not think I am around to hear, they whisper it to each other like the darkness of night will conceal it, they call me the Night Wolf. What they do not understand is that the nickname itself is revealing, I lurk in the shadows during the day and go out at night with the direwolves. I patrol the halls and the nearby forests of Winterfell at night like a guard dog ready to pounce on any intruder should they dare cross me. 

\------

I knew things would change with the King coming, but I could not foretell just how much my thoughts would become a horrible nightmare. Jon was leaving to take the black and stand guard on the wall and I was to go with father and Sansa to King's Landing. Just before we were to head to Kings Landing my younger brother Bran fell from the broken tower and became a cripple. Had I not been forced to do my sewing needle class I might have been able to prevent him from falling. 

\-----

My water dance instructor Serio Feral from Bravos along with my father were killed at the behest of the newly appointed Mad King Joffrey. I ran and tried to go North and tried to get Sansa to come with me, but I was too late. She was to be married off to the imp Tyrion Lansiter. I escaped in the shadows of the night only praying to the gods new and old that Sansa would be able to find her own way home. 

\-----

With little on me I managed to use Needle to kill a few Lannister soldiers and use the coin I stole from them to escape King's Landing. My plan was to go North home back to Winterfell, but traveling by land took months and the ship was only faster by a few days give or take on the winds. Blackwater was close by and I only had enough stolen money to get me to Essos Pentos more specifically. 

\-----

While I learned all I could and helped the ship crew at night I would have wolf dreams. I dreamt of a lady in the river blood soaked and dead, she scarily looking like my mother. I could feel my wolf teeth sink into a sponge like skin to drag the corpse out of the river. I will avenge my mother, father and dance instructor, but first I must grow to be stronger if I am to accomplish my goals. 

\-----

As I spent time in Pentos I learned of a guild of assassins called the Facelessman who work out of Braavos. I may be small, but I can be fast, I have learned already to be a thief, and a liar, what more is there to being a killer. 

\-----

Months I spent working with the guild, killing for them and finally the Kindly man has given me a name on my list Walter Frey. I could not be more excited ofcourse I could not outwardly show it, but it has been a year since my father was killed. I still dream of being a wolf so much so that I can almost feel what it is like to sink my fangs into a stag as if I am the wolf. 

\-----

I watch with glee as my enemies fall one by one avenging the Red wedding and my late brother the aptly called Young Wolf. I tell the woman sitting nearby that Winter has come for House Frey and the North remembers. I then take my leave knowing the deed is done and then some. While I am there I send a raven to the Wall to Jon telling him I am alive but can not come home just yet I still have work to do. I don’t bother to write a letter to Winterfell because I don’t know who holds it, last I heard the Greyjoys held the fort but Winterfell is too far in land for them to hold it long. 

\-----

It took me a month to get back to Braavos and inform the Kindly man of my doings in the name of the many faced god. In that month I spent traveling apparently the Boltons took over Winterfell and claimed to be siding with King’s Landing. The Kindly man gives me Ramsy Bolten as a name and I can not conceal my joy. 

\-----

I took the fastest boat I could to sail to White Harbor and then used White Knife river to get me closer to Winterfell fast. It took me two days to slip behind Ramsy’s defences and in that time I learned of the proposed marriage to Sansa that was to take place. Theon Greyjoy looked like a pathetic servant who went by the name Reek. I almost pity the guy if it weren’t for the fact that he sold out our family. 

\-----

Just as my sister bent forward to allow the creep to get on with it I stabbed the filth in the back through the throat. My sister asked for my name, but I did not give her one. I was not wearing my original face so she did not know who I was. My sister was quite chatty, but I just kept killing each guard in the fort until there were no more guards to kill loyal to House Bolton. When the deed was done I told her the North remembers and Winter came for House Bolton. I left her standing speechless at the high table surrounded by common folk loyal to House Stark. 

\-----

On my way back to Braavos I took a detour to Dreadfort, the home of House Bolton. It took me a few weeks but I killed every single soldier loyal to House Bolton. I released the prisoner of the fort and told them to find a new home. One of the common people asked me who I was and where they should go. I told them that Winter came for House Bolton and to go to Winterfell House Stark should be back in control of the fort. They asked who I was and I said I came in during the night and that was all they needed to know. Once I knew all the common people had left I burnt Dreadfort down to the ground. I sent one raven to Winterfell informing them that the Night Wolf sends some hungry to be sheltered for winter is coming. 

\------

Once I arrived back in Braavos two months later, the Kindly man was not pleased; he said I was not to return to Westeros for another year. At the time I resented that he had control over me that he did, but what was I to do. I took a vow to serve but even a man has desires. I left a note and slipped out of the House of Black and White, I would not let my blood die if I could help it. 

\------

When I arrived at Winterfell I heard the wolves howling in the distance. Among the howling of wolves I heard the roar of a winged beast, a dragon. I slipped past the guards with little effort and made my way to the council room where I could hear the frustration of my brother and sister along with the Dragon Queen and her imp Tyrion Lanister. 

\-----

When they figured out a strategy I jumped in telling them they would not win that way. Jon was surprised by my presence as was most everyone in the room except Bran that is. Bran had this knowing look on his face and it would have unsettled me had I not seen death the way I have. 

\-----

I pitched a different strategy to them one I had read about a strategy that might be to our advantage if the dead truly do not tire. I told them the reasoning behind each position and how each position would help to keep the enemy at bay and help us to recover should we need that. Jon and the imp laughed and told me in not so many words that I was still a child, that I had no experience in battle. I admitted that I had no battle experience but I had burnt the Dreadfort, took back Winterfell and slaughtered the Frey in the Riverlands all without an army. 

\-----

My words shook Sansa and many of the others sitting in the council room. Bran finally pitched in and said it was true and that many of the battle tactics that had been discussed could not work but a well placed assassin could. We had two days at most to inform the soldiers and get ready for the fight of our lives. 

\-----

The battle raged for three days and unlike our dead counterparts we humans were growing tired and sloppy. While the dragons help to take care of many of the wights or others as they are called, the dragons could not take out all of them. By the end of the first day the Unsulie and Dakraki had to retreat back into the castle with nearly half of their numbers reduced. The end of the second day the army of undead broke through the outer walls of the fortress. On the final day of battle Jon had a flaming sword, but even he was no match for the Night King. Daenerys had to save Jon from being executed by blasting the Night King with dragon fire while Ghost and Nymeria ran and grabbed Jon’s body. I had been on the outer walls using my archery skills to help light the trenches on fire, but made a beeline to Bran and the Gods wood once I knew the outer wall had been breached. 

\------

All my training had been building up to this point I could not fail my brothers or the world would be plunged into darkness. This was no training game, the stake of hundreds rested in my hands and I had to get to Bran faster than the Night King lucky that I used to patrol the Halls of Winterfell in my youth. 

\------

I knew death and his name was the Night King. What do we say to the god of death? Not today and that is what I intended by sneaking past 20 or so White walkers to reach him the King. Just as he was to strike down my brother is when I stabbed him in the back with the valyrian steel dagger Bran had given me earlier. The White Walkers rushed to their leader, but in doing so shattered like glass mid step. The Night King was able to look me in the eye before shattering like the others. Those blue eyes burning like the fire that the undead dragon gave off, but they were also haunting like staring death in the eyes. 

\-----

As I landed in front of my brother Bran I could not help but feel relief. It did not take long before one could hear cheers coming from the courtyard, the Long Night had finally passed. Jon, my brother hobbled into the Godswood with a tired smile on his face. Ghost and Nymeria rushed past him and ran to me knocking me to the ground licking my face as a show of love. Sansa and the imp found us next and from there many more worn faces trickled into the Godswood. 

\----

A feast was held to celebrate the survivors and the hero of Winterfell. I am not one for parties but for the sake of the rest of my family I made an appearance at the feast. As soon as I could escape the dinner hall I did. The blacksmith Gendry I believe his name is, he keeps looking at me longingly, but I do not have what he needs. I am broken and not a lady, I am an assassin and will never be able to live a normal life. 

\----

The dragon queen Daenerys finds me training in the Godswood well into celebrations. She questions why I am not at the feast and I tell her the Night King is gone but there are still treats out there. I tell her I have a message that she needs to tell my siblings. The message is that the lone wolf dies but the pack survives. I flee the grounds while the queen tries to decipher my message. 

\-----

I take a horse and ride fast and hard to get where I am going. As I told the dragon queen the Night King is gone by there are still threats out there more specifically Cersei Lanister. I took the white knife river in a boat I stole to White Harbor. It took me the night to get to White Harbor but I did so with good time. Generally it takes two days three at most to reach White Harbor from Winterfell. My plan was to sail straight to King's Landing and use the sewer tunnels to get into the red keep. 

\-----

It took me a month of sailing and favorable winds to get to King's Landing from White Harbor. By now I knew my siblings would have found Jamie Lanister’s corpse without a face, and received the message I left with Daenerys. Jamie died in the fight against the dead but that news would not spread south faster than I could get there myself. Using faceless man magic I used Jamie's face and choked Cersie Lanister to death. Once the deed was done I took the face of Jamie off and cut the head off the person who had been such a pain in our collective butt. 

\-----

Qyburn found me with the head of Cersie Lanister at my feet, I was quick to dispose of the pesky man lest I have to face his henchman Gregor Clegane the Mountain. The next person to find me was Euron Greyjoy to whom I took not only his head but his tongue too. The last person I encountered that could be a problem was Harry Strickland of the Golden Company. While he was a sell sword I was better. I mounted the heads on the wall and ordered the Lanister banner burned. The servants asked what banner to raise and I told them house Targaryen, they looked at me questionly but I dismissed them. 

\-----

It took only a week of me sitting and waiting till they came, Jon my brother and Daenerys that is. Both were surprised at the fact that I killed Cersei and the other players. Daenerys questioned why I did what I did and why I was giving her the Iron throne. I told her that she was far better then Cersei but should she ever treat the North wrong I would be back. Jon scolded me for threatening the queen but Daenerys seemed to understand. I bid them good luck and left at night back to Braavos to the house of black and white. 

\-----

I hear what the commoners say when they do not think there is anyone around they talk of the Nightslayer and the Night Wolf. They talk about the Stark who stayed true to the North. Even here in Braavos the Hero of Winterfell is a legend they say she came at night and helped end the long night. It has been a few years since the battle at Winterfell, but every year the story is told and with it rumors that the Night Wolf will come back should there ever be a need for their skills. 

\-----

 **Author’s Note:** Okay so this was a different format than I usually write, I hope it was understandable and did not turn off too many people. This fanfic was based on the television show primarily since that is how I got introduced to the lore of game of thrones. I wanted an Arya Stark centric story that did not have her pairing off with anyone. Since she is the main character in this story she is overpowered and has plot armor thicker than brick. I tried to stick with Jon being the prince who was promised and I also tried to have Arya use her faceless man skills more than what she did in the show. Hope you liked the story and thanks for reading, I am not sure what fan fiction I am going to write next but only time will tell. This is Adopted_Dyslexic signing off. Take care, stay safe and warm, winter is coming.


End file.
